Zurich
Zurich (チューリッヒ Chūrihhi) is the first port to be unlocked in the third Chocolatier game, Chocolatier: Decadence by Design, and serves as the tutorial port of the game. It is at this port that Alex Fletcher meets the player, explaining her situation, and starting the tutorial, where the player goes around Zurich to complete, taking over the role of San Francisco from the first two games. After the tutorial, Zurich becomes a port made for various quests for the player to complete, especially before Coffees are added to the production line. Buildings * Niederdorf Chocolates - The local chocolate shop in Zurich, and one of the first locations visited by the player during the tutorial. At this shop, Analiese Rausis buys the confections that the player sells to her. * St. Peterskirche - A church residing in the background, the player can meet Liridona Gygax who helps the player during the tutorial by instructing the player to make Chocolate Bars w/ Caramel. * Bahnhof - The Bahnhof plays a crucial role in the tutorial, being the location where the player meets Alex. After she leaves, Anselm Donders can be found here. * University of Zurich - Florian Amiel resides here, who provides you with the recipe to make Mocha after completing a quest given by Felix Baumeister. * Zurich Chocolate Works - This is the chocolate factory in Zurich and the first to be used by the player. The factory produces chocolate bars at first, but can be upgraded to support production of the other five chocolate types (250,000 to produce coffees, 300,000 to produce infusions, 500,000 to produce truffles, 750,000 to produce coffee blends, and 1,000,000 to produce exotics). The factory is run by Endrit Rast. During the tutorial, the player is required to make three recipes here; Basic Chocolate Bars, Milk Chocolate Bars and Chocolate Bars w/ Caramel. * Matterhorn - The famous Swiss mountain is depicted in the background of Zurich. Ursel Hlasek can be found here. * Main Street Market - The local market where the player buys his or her ingredients. Verena Zubriggen sells her wares to the player. The ingredients available are (listed by time of appearance): sugar, milk solids, caramel, almonds, lemons, oranges, honey, amaretto, whiskey, cherries, cloves, orange liquor, espresso, and candied rose petals. * Swiss National Bank - Based on the real Swiss National Bank. Here, the player can meet Nino Bragger. Products Gallery Zurich Labelled.png|The scenery of Zurich, with appropriately-labelled buildings. Zurich Market.png|Zurich's market, with all ingredients upon completion of the game. Trivia * The Matterhorn's south face is being depicted in the art. * The structures of several landmarks depicted in the art is very similar to those in real life such as the Swiss National Bank, the Matterhorn, St. Peterskirche, the University of Zurich, and the Bahnhof (based on the largest train station in Zurich). * There are additionally two hidden locations in Zurich, which have been mentioned in the game's XML files, but have overall not been included and can't be visited by the player. This includes the River Limmat, where Gilles Zuelle is found, and Lake Zurich, where Beate Lautens resides.